The Clover's Path
by Chrissymkgh
Summary: A GH St. Patty's day fic. Set back in 2003, Jason Morgan has Johnny O'Brien help him figure out which path to take in life with love. Will he choose Elizabeth, Brenda, or Courtney? COMPLETE - Jason's Choice Revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I plan on posting the last chapter this Friday - 3/20/2015. For anyone interested I do music playlists to go with my stories and it will be posted in my profile. Forgive me for being a dialogue junkie. :D Happy St. Patrick's Day!

* * *

March 14, 2003

What am I going to do? Jason asked himself. The wind felt refreshing as it hit his face while going 80 down the road. Though enjoyable, the ride on his motorcycle still couldn't numb his mind from his current dilemma. He loved Courtney but had to break up with her or Sonny would have fired him. Jason just wanted to be with her but his boss was playing protective big brother.

Seeing an opening in a passing field, Jason pulled in and turned off the engine. He swung his leg over the bike and hit the kick stand. He walked out into the field about 30 feet and sat down. Looking towards the sky, he pondered if he was doing the right thing. Wondering where his life was heading, he began to tug at the grass around him and casually throw it in the air.

"Heads up." He heard from behind him with a sudden thump landing in his lap. Jason looked down to see a gold coin with an odd looking face on it. The other side of the coin was just the back of a head. When he turned to see who threw it his eyes widened in shock.

Johnny O'Brien sat down next to him and gave one of his toothy grins.

"You're dead." Jason let out slowly.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it sucks being dead." He said with a long face. "I miss cheap woman and booze... okay mostly the woman."

Jason scuffed at him. "You're telling me there are no woman after you die?"

"Of course there are, they just have a different way of thinking. You can't imagine how hard it is to charm an angel out of her knickers. Not an easy task my friend."

"Why are you here?"

Johnny smiled at him. "You are getting the luck of the Irish... Johnny style and you picked a nice little clover patch to receive it in." He said while patting the ground around them. The Irishman took the gold coin from between his old boss's fingers. "Jason..." he began while putting his arm around him. "You have come to a crossroads. You need to choose a path to take and I'm going to help you."

Jason laughed. "You..." he pointed at him. "Are going to help me with my Courtney situation?"

Johnny shook his head. "You're thinking to small, you have more options than Courtney." Jason stared at him unsure before Johnny continued to explain. "Here's how it works... I am going to show you three paths that you can take with three different woman. Each one is different. One leads to a life full of heartache and pain. Another leads to true happiness, and the last one leads to an early death."

"Those aren't great odds Johnny."

"Sorry man, you get what you get." The Irishman shrugged.

Jason began to rub the back of his neck. "So, how do I know who to pick and where that path with lead."

"You don't know, you have to just make the best choice from what you observe and hope you have the happily ever after outcome." Johnny stood up. "Come on, let's get started." He lowered his hand to help Jason up.

...

...

With the blink of an eye the two were standing outside a large office building. Jason looked around and took the cityscape. Johnny walked into the building so he followed behind and tapped on the shoulder. "Where are we?"

"Gay Paree" he said and then kissed his fingertips letting them separate with a 'muah' sound.

Jason arched an eyebrow at him. "We're in Paris?"

"Wee Wee"

Jason rolled his eyes at him and they entered through an office door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brenda sitting in a chair across from a older woman with glasses who must have been a shrink.

"Don't worry, they can't see or hear us." Johnny explained.

After shutting the door, the pair sat on the edge of the desk in the back of the room.

The older lady spoke first. "Brenda, at our last appointment you gave me all the details of the day you were to be married to Jax and how you were rejected at the alter. Why don't we start with that. How did it make you feel?

Brenda swallowed and clasped her hands. "When Jax said no" she started. "I would say the emotions that went through me were shock, hurt, anger, and relief."

The psychiatrist bent her head down to look over her glasses at Brenda. "Relief?"

"He was really pressuring her." Jason chimed in.

Brenda nodded. "Yes, I was a little relieved. It just didn't feel right."

"Probably because she was in love with Sonny." Jason scowled.

"And it wasn't because I had any feelings for the man I kissed. I put Sonny behind me a long time ago. It really was good bye for me." She pointed out.

Johnny gave Jason smug look. "Shows how much you know."

"If I had followed through with what Jax wanted me to do in the Caribbean, we probably would have been married. When Jax flew me out there, I was a suspect in a murder trial, but I was also still married to Jason."

The woman looked through her paperwork. "This would be Jason Morgan the man you were on trial with and married in Vegas?"

"Yes." Brenda said before she continued. "You see, Jax feared that I would be arrested so he took me out of the country. When we were there, he had a magistrate come with papers for both of us. Divorce papers for him and annulment papers for myself. He wanted to be married there as soon as possible. I just couldn't sign them and leave Jason hanging like that."

"Hmm." The psychiatrist mumbled without looking up.

"Jax was understanding, as usual. I am sure I could have lived happily with him there but when I called the station to see how the investigation was going, Taggart... the detective in charge, told me that they arrested Jason. I didn't tell Jax, I just packed my things and went back to Port Charles to turn myself in too.

"She's pretty loyal. Did you know about any of this?" Johnny asked Jason.

Jason shook his head surprised. "No."

"Hmm." The woman said before writing. "Was Jason prolonging your annulment as well?"

Brenda chuckled. "God no, as soon as that trial was over he rushed me right down to the Dominican Republic to get one." Her mood quickly changed. "I froze though, I couldn't sign the papers... everything just felt like it was going to fast."

"Hmm."

"What's with the hmm's?" Brenda was visibly annoyed.

"Brenda... why do you still sign your name Brenda Barrett Morgan?"

"I haven't had the chance to do a name change." she defended. "And don't say hmm."

The psychiatrist eyed her and pursed her lips. "Brenda are you in love with Jason?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah right, she despises me." he said shaking his head. "Go ahead Brenda, tell the woman she's crazy"

Johnny twiddled his thumbs for a moment. "Ahh... she's not answering, buddy." he smirked.

Jason looked over to see Brenda biting her lip. He furrowed his brows at the time it was taking her to answer, as if she was actually thinking it over. The shock of his life came when he heard her answer.

"I think so." she admitted with her head down. "I don't know how it happened. All we ever did was argue. I hated him since the day he came to tell me Sonny wasn't showing up for the wedding." She stood and walked over to the window. "I know it was unjust to take out all my anger on him, but I felt betrayed."

"You know what they say about love and hate." The shrink stated while flipping her pen between her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, thin line... I know." Brenda sighed. "It's just he's the only person I ever trusted. He's honest and loyal to a fault. But he's in a lifestyle I hate. He has so much potential that he doesn't see. I have watched him work, he's amazing with numbers and he's so smart. He can work with his hands... I know that if there is anything else out there he wanted to do, he would be great at it."

"Damn... why didn't girls ever build me up like that?" Johnny questioned thoughtfully as he watched Brenda.

"Was there an attraction between the two of you?" The older woman questioned on.

"Pfft... Jason would never find me attractive, I am not his type."

"Seriously dude?" Johnny asked while looking at Jason as if he was crazy.

"Hey, that's her saying that, not me. Trust me... I noticed when she was walking around in the short clothes at the penthouse. I am just surprised she felt this way."

The shrink looked at the clock before bringing her attention back to Brenda. "You say you don't know when it happened but you must have some clue when things started to develop."

Brenda blew out a breath. "The plane... the plane ride here. I remember being in the airport and hugging him goodbye. I told him to go after the girl he loved and I meant it. I wanted to see him get his happiness. After I shooed him off, I felt a bit of a loss. It's when I got on the plane that I tried to understand my yearning to stay in Port Charles. I mean... there was nothing for me there." She threw her hands up before making her way back over to the chair and roughly throwing herself down. "I should have had no reason to want to stay, yet there I was, wishing the plane would turn around."

Johnny looked to Jason. "Did you feel something to?"

Jason kept straight faced. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Anyway, none of this matters." Brenda crossed her arms and looked down towards her lap. Her voice suddenly took a hushed tone. "He's only nice to me when he has to be and I don't want to lose what little respect he does have for me by telling him. It will only make him hate me more and I am not up for that kind of rejection."

Jason frowned at her words.

"Man, are you blind?" Johnny said shaking his head. "How much of a dick have you been to her that she thinks pouring her heart out to you would make you hate her?"

Jason stayed quiet.

"We will work on your rejection issues. So tell me..." The woman insisted with a serious tone. "If you could steer your life into any direction, what would you want it to be like?"

Brenda smiled. "A quiet life... a happy marriage, a house with about 3 or 4 kids." she spoke in a dreamy tone before sobering. "I'd love nothing more than to just step out of the spotlight and stop being a model, but it's what I know and what I am good at. I don't see much chance of me doing anything else."

"Heh... didn't you say that same thing to Courtney about why you couldn't leave this business? Guess you and Brenda have more in common then you thought." he smirked and stood. "Time to go see our next gal."

...

...

Johnny clapped his hands and Jason found himself in Sonny's penthouse. Johnny looked around. "It's so damn dreary in here, I thought they would have updated this funeral home motif by now." The pair stood in the corner then observed Carly and Courtney eating chips on the couch.

Carly grabbed the bag out of Courtney's hands. "Will you stop moping, I told you... I will think of something."

"I just miss him so much." Courtney sniffled.

"Trust me, I will get you both back together. Everything so far has gone perfectly. We got rid of Elizabeth, Brenda is out of the picture, and now... we need to complete our family with you and Jason."

"What a bitch." Johnny said emphasizing the last word.

"Hey!" Jason pointed at him.

Johnny shook his head. "What? I never liked Carly. I swear you have blinders on to that woman, she's a horrible person Jase. How do you not see that?"

Jason was about to reply when he heard Carly speak up.

"Tell him your pregnant."

Courtney looked shocked. "What?" she asked the same time Jason did.

Jason looked over to Johnny to see him putting his hands out in front of himself with a 'she just proved my point' look.

"Oh, I know you're not." Carly waved off. "But if he thinks you are, he will step up. Jason loves kids. You can even borrow my test as proof."

Courtney looked unsure. "Yeah and don't you think that would blow up in my face when he finds out I'm really not."

"Mm... sounds like she is thinking this thoroughly through." Johnny singsonged.

Jason shook his head. "She wouldn't do that."

"No." Carly insisted. "When you get your period you can tell him it must have been a false positive. He will be to invested to leave you again."

Johnny made a circle with his finger around the side of his head and crossed his eyes. "Carly is cray cray, seriously... guard your condoms with your life."

"I can't do that Carly, I won't lie to him."

Jason gave Johnny a smug look. "See, told ya."

Carly continued to argue. "Psh... it's a little white lie. Besides you listened to my advice before, or do you not recall taking it to get Jason to notice you? "

Jason didn't like hearing that, but kept on listening.

Courtney placed her hand over her heart. "Things are different now. We love each other. I know I can handle this life and just want him to reconsider that we would be good together. Carly, I see how you are with Sonny, you are bold with him. I know with Jason not to ask questions and just accept things as they are. I'll just patiently wait for him to come around." She ended with a nod of her head.

Johnny elbowed Jason."You were always looking for a girl to just go with the flow. Sounds like this one does." Just then, Sonny walked into the room causing Johnny to sneer at him. With a quick movement Johnny put his foot out causing Sonny to trip and smash right into the floor.

"Johnny!" Jason yelled.

"Oops." Johnny dramatically put his hand to his mouth and shrugged. "Oh... don't give me the death glare Jason, I am fish food because of him."

"Sonny, are you okay?" Carly asked running over to him. Courtney jumped off the couch and both girls helped Sonny up.

"Yeah, yeah... I am fine" Sonny assured them as he stood with his pride more hurt then his body.

After Sonny was settled on the couch the girls stared at him. "Sonny." Carly begun. "We want to discuss Jason and Courtney's relationship."

"There is nothing to discuss. They shouldn't be together, end of story." The mob boss spoke forcefully. "You are my sister, I am keeping you safe, so that means you can't be with Jason."

Courtney looked hurt. "Why do you get to have a family and Jason doesn't?"

"Because Jason's job is different than mine. This is the life he chose and I need him. I am sure if the situations were reversed he would see it my way. We are his family and he will always have us. But you are my sister." he addressed Courtney. "I will not make you more of a target than you already are."

Johnny looked disgusted. "Ugg... he is so condescending. That's your future..." He pointed at Jason. "You taking care of his family. He never expects you to have your own."

"Yes he does, just not with his sister." Jason defended.

"Didn't he steal your family to begin with?" Johnny pointed out then coughed out what sounded like 'Michael'. Jason glared at him.

"Sonny, I really love Jason." Courtney declared.

"Courtney, do you realize there would be nights upon nights you wouldn't know where he is or what he is doing? Times he won't even be coming home and be out at all hours."

"It's okay, I can handle that." She protested.

"Why would you want to? What kind of life is that?" Her brother asked with a disappointed look.

Carly thought it would be a good time to speak up. "Sonny, you are in the business and we work fine."

"It's different and you know it Carly. Stop filling her head with the wrong ideas. I am home while Jason is out taking care of things."

Courtney was losing her cool. "It's my life and if I want to be there waiting for him when he comes back, then I should."

"Way to go kid, you tell em." Johnny cheered Courtney on while Jason continued to listen.

"YOU..." Sonny pointed at her. "Won't be waiting for him while he's working for me."

"Well... maybe he won't always be working for you." Courtney said defiantly.

"No!" Carly stood up and yelled out. "Sonny and I need Jason, things don't work without him."

Johnny became amused. "Man, they are fighting over you like dogs with a bone."

Sonny stood up. "I am done talking about this." He grabbed his drink and went upstairs.

Carly turned to Courtney and narrowed her eyes. "You need to get pregnant. It's the only way to fix this situation."

Jason didn't like seeing this side of Carly. He had seen her desperate before, but to make a plan to trap him with a baby was going over his limit.

Courtney sighed. "If Jason wanted to have a baby, then we will have a baby. I'll always do whatever he wants, but I won't go behind his back."

"Interesting pick..." Johnny started listing things off with his fingers. "Will do whatever you want her to do with no argument, laid back, and a yes girl." His guide pointed out to Jason who stayed silent and rubbed his head. "Okay... it's time for our last stop" With a smile, Johnny snapped his fingers.

...

...

"Mmm." The Irishman purred out. "Kelly's food, oh... how I miss you."

Jason saw that him and Johnny were now seated at the counter of the familiar diner. There was a plate in front of him with a burger and fries on it. Since Johnny seemed to be enjoying himself with his own food, Jason dug in as well.

Elizabeth was pouring Ric a cup of coffee.

"So, no Courtney today heh?" The lawyer asked while ripping open two sugar packs.

Elizabeth put the coffee pot down and rolled her eyes. "No, she called out... yet again."

Ric gave her a pointed look. "I take it you two still aren't getting along."

"Not since she went behind my back and went after Jason." Elizabeth replied.

"Rarr, cat fight. You had two girls fighting for your attention. Fun." Johnny grunted out between bites.

"Just eat and keep your comments to a minimum." Jason said as he took a sip of water.

Ric sighed. "I still don't get what you both see in Morgan. The guys a common street thug." Upon hearing this, Jason tried to stick a fork through the asshole's hand but nothing happened.

Johnny laughed. "Sorry man, only works when I do it."

"There is more to Jason than that." Liz said wistfully. "He helped me get through some rough times after Lucky died and most people don't realize how many layers there are to him. He takes so much on to himself. He's straight forward, no bullshit. I like that.

Ric listened tentatively. "But his life..."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth paused and began to wipe the counter. "I thought I didn't have any issues with that, until I realized he could lie to me over and over again. I mean I didn't need to know details but give me something. It's not like I didn't prove that I was trustworthy or loyal all that time. Things were going south though long before the whole 'Sonny's fake death' thing. He was always pushing me away for my own safety.

"Well, that should have given you a hint right there Elizabeth. Even he was telling you his life wasn't safe." Ric argued.

Liz put her hands on her hips. "It should have been my choice. He should have tried harder."

"I guess she forgets that I chased her for years while she kept picking Lucky." Jason said bitterly.

The waitress lingered on with her rant. "I am not saying I made things easy on Jason, but when I was really ready to commit to our relationship he didn't put in the effort. I just wanted him to fight for us. Instead he let me leave, he threw in the towel before we even started."

Ric continued to pick her brain. "So tell me, why harbor so many feelings for a guy who would let you go. He doesn't sound very worthy if you ask me?" He took a sip of his coffee and swallowed. "Did you love him?"

"Yeah I did." She said instantly. "That's why it still hurts, ya know. A part of me still does love Jason. I think if he were to walk through that door now and tell me that we should try again that... I would. Even as angry as I am about Courtney, I still would.

"Sounds like Liz hasn't given up hope on you yet. I always did like her. The kid's got spunk." Johnny bellowed out as Jason continued to stare at Elizabeth.

The lawyer prodded some more. "So, what is the deal with Courtney? How did that all go down? I mean, we know Sonny blew a gasket when he found out about the two of them but how did they even get together?"

Jason looked angry. "She shouldn't be confiding in Ric, I don't trust this guy one bit."

Elizabeth leaning into the counter to whisper. "She had a stalker, I know she legitimately had a real problem... but she played it up big time. The whole damsel in distress thing was maxed out. She pretends to be docile and meek, but personally I think she would do just about anything to be near Jason. When she was married to AJ she kept relying on Jason. With the animosity between the two brothers it was just wrong to do."

"Maybe she really loves him." Ric tried to play mister sensitive.

"Oh, I am sure she does, she will make a perfect Stepford Wife. But I gotta tell you, seeing as quick as she hopped out of her marriage with AJ, I'd be worried about her bailing when things get tough." Liz nodded her head and backed up.

"Do you know what I think?" Ric started and pushed forward trying to make up for the missing space between them. "I think you need someone to help you move on and forget Jason Morgan forever."

Johnny chuckled and pointed his thumb in the lawyer's direction. "Listen to slick Ric, here."

Jason shook his head. "This guy is no good for her."

"So you plan to help me with this moving on?" she asked with a sly smile.

Ric grinned at her. "Yep. I have to work this weekend but... how about you let me pick on up on Monday night. We will have a nice dinner out, perhaps stop at a museum, and then see what happens."

Before she could answer, Lucky came walking in and Liz's face lit up. She looked between the the two men and it must have helped make her decision to try and move on. "Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Great. I look forward to it." he said before standing. "I need to go take care of some paperwork." With that, Ric smiled and went upstairs.

Lucky took the empty seat at counter before giving Liz a knowing look. "What was that all about?"

"I have a date."

"With the lawyer? Moving up in the world aren't we." Lucky joked.

"Oh, ha-ha" Liz dead panned. "He's really nice."

"Well, it is definitely a step up from Morgan." he stated causing an eye roll from her and scowl from Jason. "So where are you going?"

Liz cleared Ric's cup and put the tip in her pocket. "He's taking me to the museum."

"Your art should be displayed there. I still have all the paintings you did for me hanging in my room." Lucky smiled.

Jason felt a little guilty, he never did take 'the wind' back from her.

Elizabeth beamed at him. "I know, I love that you do. To think, it all started with me painting the boxcar. I miss those nights we spent there."

"Me too, with everything that was going on, I still don't remember ever being as happy as I was when I was there with you. We have so many good memories."

"We do..." Liz agreed. "it was you and me against the world."

"I think we are done here." Johnny took his finger and popped it on the inside of his cheek.

...

...

Noticing they were back in the field, Jason looked at Johnny. "Do you really need to do the sound effects?"

"Nah..." he shook his head. "But its fun."

Jason looked down at his feet. "So... what now? I have to make a decision?"

"Well almost, I am feeling generous so lets see how your luck is going. The Irishman pulled out his gold coin. Heads or tails?

"Tails." Jason called.

Johnny flipped it in the air, grabbed it, and placed it on top of his hand. He looked at it and smiled. "Looks like you're getting a sneak peak into the future." He said putting the coin back in his pocket. "Here's how it works... we are going into the future to look at those three lovely ladies lives. On each path you are there, but you don't know which path it is...heartache, happiness, or death. Let's start with the hot model.

...

...

Jason opened his eyes to find himself standing in the front yard of a large house with a wrap around porch. In the background were open fields and mountains. "This is amazing... where are we?" he asked his guide.

Johnny answered as they went up the steps into the house. "We are in the gorgeous state of Montana."

They made their way into the dining room to see Brenda sitting at the table. She was squinting through an eye glass looking at proofs. "Justin, stay out of my dark room." she bellowed out.

"But mommy, it's the best place for my glow in the dark stickers." a child's voice yelled back.

"Well, I have photos developing in there... we you can play with your stickers later."

A little boy came walking into the room. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Johnny looked at the child with a large smile. "Wow, cute kid."

Jason looked confused. "Did she actually end up marrying Jax?" he questioned.

Johnny just smiled and shrugged.

"So let me get this straight..." Jason looked from the child to his mother. "If I picked Brenda... this could be my life?"

"It could be, but there is no guarantee you are the one married to her. Like I said, you could have picked her and she's married to you or some other guy. You could be off in heart ache somewhere or dead."

Justin looked to his mom. "Can you bake some cookies?"

"I just made cookies the other night." she pointed out.

Justin crossed his arms. "Yeah... but Jimmy's mommy makes cookies all the time."

"Sweetheart, Jimmy's mommy is a pastry chef, she has to make cookies all the time... it's her job."

"Well, can't you be a chef instead? I rather eat cookies then pose for pictures." he scrunched up his nose.

"Sorry, your mom likes being a photographer." Brenda shrugged.

"When's daddy getting home from work?"

"Same time he always does. What's wrong... I'm no fun today?" Brenda asked with a pout.

Justin shook his head. "You are, I liked the story you read. You do good voices. But he promised when he got home we could put the train together."

When Brenda stood from the table you could see her protruding belly.

"Woah... the model put on a few." Johnny said dumbfounded.

"Shut up, she looks beautiful." Jason confirmed.

"Hmph..." Brenda rubbed her belly. "Your sister gave me a good kick there."

"Can't we trade her in for a boy. I want a brother." the kid said causing the other two men to chuckle.

"Sorry kiddo, there is enough testosterone in this house, I am already out numbered... this evens the score." His mom stated.

Justin narrowed his eyes. "Tester what?"

"Never mind." Brenda waved off. "How about some juice?" she asked with a smile and he nodded. When she stood in front of the refrigerator she doubled over for a minute. "Oh... okay." She stood and looked at her Son. "Justin, do you remember how we taught you to use the phone and daddy's speed dial number?" she asked and he nodded again. "Can you please call him and tell him the baby is coming."

"Cool." he spoke excitedly before running over to the phone. He dialed the number. "Hey daddy guess what... Code Pink!" he yelled into the receiver causing Brenda to smile.

"He wants to talk to you." Justin handed her the phone.

"Hi." she giggled out. "He has been so looking forward to saying that." she paused. "Relax, they have been coming and going all day but they are closer together now and getting stronger. It's time to go to the hospital." Brenda let out a breath. "Okay, see you in five. I love you too."

When she hung up she doubled over again but grinned through the pain since her son was watching her.

"Times up... we need to move along." Johnny said looking at his watch.

"No." Jason belted out in a panicky voice. "Look at her, we have to make sure this works out and her husband gets here in time." Jason went to stand next to Brenda as she continued to breath and rub her stomach. She watched on while her son played with his toys at the table.

"Sorry Jase... we have to go."

...

...

Just like that they were at the Quartermaine mansion.

Johnny could tell that Jason was pissed off at him but he chose to ignore it. "So... this is what happens with Liz if you pick her." He stated as he sat on the couch in the living room and watched Emily read a book. Elizabeth came through the door holding a toddler with brown hair and blue eyes. "Gotta say, these girls produce some adorable offspring." Johnny declared as he waved to the baby.

"There's my nephew." Emily squealed, picked the little boy up and hugged him.

Liz looked directly at her son. "Elliot, say hi to Aunt Emily."

Jason smiled as the little boy let out a shy 'hi' before putting his head back down on Emily's shoulder.

"I think I have everything packed in there. Diapers, snacks, toys." Liz mumbled out as she went through the diaper bag.

"He'll be fine Liz, I know Cook will have a ball making up some kid friendly foods."

Elizabeth sat down next to Emily. "I am so excited for dinner."

Emily beamed at her. "You think that tonight's... the night."

"I do... he's going all out. I already had flowers delivered to me this morning. I'm thinking that after this evening you will see a shiny ring on this finger." she said wiggling the fingers on her left hand.

"I am so thrilled for you Liz, I always knew this day would come."

Jason stood in back of the couch to look at the boy. "So this might be my son and I might be asking her to marry me tonight."

Johnny nodded his head.

"She looks so happy" Jason gazed at Elizabeth.

"Thanks Em... in my heart I think I knew it too." Liz had a twinkle in her eye and gave her friend a devilish smile. "You should see the dress I have picked out for tonight."

"With that look, I might come back later just to see that dress." Johnny smirked while Jason scuffed at him.

"I bet you will look amazing." Emily insisted and handed Elliot to Liz. "I am going to go check with cook now about getting lunch started."

Elizabeth bounced the baby on her lap. "Your father is such a good man Elliot. I know he will always do everything in his power to make sure we have the best life." She stood to pick up a toy from the bag and handed it to the boy. "I know we had a rocky start, but things all worked themselves out. It is just how it was meant to be." she smiled and then kissed her son on the cheek.

"Let's keep going." Johnny said with a snap.

...

...

They found themselves at an apartment loft. Courtney was pacing back and forth. She was in her nightgown and the shower could be heard running in the bathroom.

She stopped pacing to look out the window. "Stop being a coward Courtney, you can do this." she coached herself.

The blond heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello... Oh, hey Carly." Courtney sighed. "No, I didn't tell him yet." she paused. "I will, I will, he's in the shower." she said and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, I promise I will call you later and give you all the details."

After she hung up she sat on the bed. "Just say the words out loud. I'm Pregnant." she said it again more slowly. "I'm pregnant." Then she smiled. "I'm gonna be a mom."

Though she couldn't see it, Jason stood directly in front of her and looked into her eyes. He smiled back at her. A knock at the door startled all of the rooms occupants.

Courtney put on a robe and opened the door to find Sonny on the other side. "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded and let him through. "I thought you told me you didn't want anything more to do with me?" she said crossing her arms.

Jason was taken back at that comment. He looked to Johnny. "He disowned her?" Once again Johnny didn't let him know either way.

Sonny looked around the room. "We need to talk, where is he?"

"The shower." she replied.

Sonny nodded and then focused on Courtney. "I am pretty upset with the two of you."

"And I think he is pretty upset about your blooming friendship with Emily." She retorted.

"Woah... what?" Jason asked in disbelief getting closer to Sonny.

"I'm not discussing that with you." Sonny defended.

Courtney gave her brother an accusing look. "Well, the both of you sure are together a lot, so I don't see how you have any room to talk."

"I'll kill him, Emily is to young, and it's not right. What happened with him and Carly? What about Micheal?" Jason belted out in a frenzy.

Johnny tried to calm his friend. "Chill out Jason. These are just little tidbits of your possible future paths. You can't have details, that would be cheating."

"Hit him!" Jason demanded.

The Irishman laughed. "You WANT me to hit him?"

"Yeah, hit him!"

"Done." Johnny instantly punched Sonny right in the face and the mob boss fell down with a hard thump.

"Wooo... That felt good." Johnny yelled shaking out his hand.

"Oh my god, Sonny!" Courtney knelt down to the floor to see if he was okay.

"Courtney, did you punch me?" Her brother asked dazed.

"No... I just saw you go down. What the heck was that?" She asked still looking over him.

Jason got low next to Sonny's ear. "Stay away from my sister."

"I'm not sure what it was but my face is hurting badly." Sonny grumbled out.

"Let me get you some ice." Courtney said standing and running off.

Both men heard the shower go off. "Whelp, not that I am complaining, but since you decided to be a hothead, our visit has to be cut short."

...

...

Suddenly, Jason was back in the field.

Johnny put a hand on his back. "That's it buddy. Those are your choices. You have three days to make your decision. By the end of St. Patty's day you have to kiss one of the girls and that will be who you choose. I'll see ya at the end of that night to let you know how you made out. Once you pick Jase, you can't choose again. Make sure you save that kiss for when you are absolutely sure of your choice." Johnny gave Jason a few pats and disappeared into the field.

* * *

A/n: Go ahead and see if you can guess what girl is for each path. Happiness, Heartache, and Early Death.


	2. Chapter 2

All finished, I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

Jason sat on his couch with a hand wrapped firmly around his beer bottle. Making circles on the rim of it with his thumb, he reflected on everything that happened the night before. He thought that maybe he lost his sanity for a moment, but he knew... Johnny O'Brien was actually there. Everything he had seen and heard was true. It felt to real not to be. Now, he had a decision to make. Jason figured he could just say 'the hell with it' and pick none of the above, but who would really turn down a chance for happiness. It was something he missed since losing Michael.

He took a sip of beer and stared at the cordless phone on the table in front of him. Jason had already picked it up and put it down multiple times. Determined to follow through, he reached for it and dialed the number he never dared call. After a few rings he heard her voice.

"Hi, this is Brenda. You know what to do."

Jason shook his head, of course he would get her answering machine. After he heard the beep to leave a message he hesitated. Gaining his composure he recovered from his silence. "It's Jason... I wanted to see how things were going and if you were all settled in your new place. Um... call me back when you get this." He sped out before ending the call.

Not trusting himself to call again, Jason stood and grabbed the keys to his bike. Maybe some fresh air would help him see things more clearly.

...

...

An hour later, he found himself parked outside of Kelly's. Peering through the windows, he could see Courtney clearing away some dishes from a table. Deciding it was the perfect opportunity to talk, he entered the small diner. When she heard the bell she looked up and enthusiastically smiled at him.

Jason pointed to a table and she nodded. The two then sat across from one another.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said while instinctively moving to take his hand before stopping herself.

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you too. Is it busy tonight?"

"No." Courtney shook her head. "I told Penny I would close since we haven't had many customers." She absently twirled a piece of hair with her fingers. "So..." she began to bite her lip. "Have you seen Sonny?"

"Not recently, things have been pretty quiet on the business end of things." Jason spoke as he studied her. "Courtney, I have been thinking a lot lately." He noticed her lean in and hang on his every word. "What do you want out of life?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "That's easy, I just want to be with you."

"Yeah, but my life..." he sighed. "It comes with a lot of sacrifices."

"I don't care." she quickly replied. "I would stand by you through anything. Be it jail, or late nights away from home. I'll always wait for you. As long as we are together, I don't care about any of that."

Jason took her hand and smiled. "What about a life outside of Port Charles? Isn't there anywhere you wanted to go or dreams you have?"

She chuckled. "As I told you." she gave his hand a quick kiss. "It depends on the company."

Jason gave her hand an affectionate squeeze before standing up. "I should let you get back to work."

She nodded and pushed herself up from the table. "I miss you." she said slowly then turned away going towards the kitchen.

Jason stood in place for a moment and watched her before leaving himself.

...

...

When he arrived back at the penthouse he saw that his answering machine was blinking. Jason hit the play messages button and flopped on the couch.

"Hey, it's Brenda. I'm fine and if you are trying to shove money down my throat again Jason, I swear to God I will send it right back to you. I have no intention of coming back to Port Charles if that's what you are concerned about. Good bye."

Jason put his head in his hands and grumbled out some obscenities. Of course she would think that, he gave her no reason to think otherwise. He pushed himself off the couch, turned off the lights, and stomped his way up to his bedroom for the night.

...

...

Sunday morning had come to quickly. Jason opened his eyes and blinked a few times at the clock. Seeing it was a little after 5 am, he laid his arm over the top of his head and tried to go back to sleep. After a few turns he realized he might as well get up. A hot shower woke Jason up fully and by the time he had his coffee, his energy was back in full swing.

Though he knew no one would be there, the enforcer thought he would stop at the warehouse and work on the books. When he opened the closet to grab his jacket, his eyes caught the edge of his black box settled on the shelf. Pushing it back into the corner, Jason shut the door and settled over at his desk. He mentally counted ahead the hours and picked up his phone.

Once again he dialed her number and once again he got her answering machine. "Does she ever answer her phone." Jason grunted out. After the beep he took the nicest tone he could muster. "Brenda, it's Jason. I just wanted you to know I was not calling about money or anything of that nature, I genuinely wanted to know how you are doing there. When you left, it was a difficult time for you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He paused. "I am getting tired of the machine though so either buy a mobile phone or I am buying one for you!" He hung up. "Well... I started out being good." he laughed to himself.

...

...

Throwing on his jacket, Jason sprinted out the door to go do some work. After a few hours of staring at numbers the enforcer rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms. He leaned back in his chair and looked around the sparsely decorated room. It reminded him of his apartment, just an empty shell with one sole purpose.

The big decision came to the forefront of his mind. Would he get what he always wanted? Feeling his body heat up, it seemed as if the room got smaller. Jason shoved all the books in the drawer of the desk and high tailed it out of there.

...

...

The enforcer wandered the docks breathing in the cool March air. This is what he needed, to be out in the open and not cooped up. Jason unintentionally walked the path to Elizabeth's studio and was surprised to see her sitting on her usual bench. She sat cross legged looking out over the water while gingerly sipping what he guessed was hot chocolate.

Coming around the side as not to startle her, he stood directly next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Public bench." She said without looking up.

Jason took the seat next to her and clasped his hands. "Still mad at me?"

Elizabeth turned to him with a look of contempt. "Mad, hurt, played for a fool, disappointed... go ahead a pick one, they all seem fitting."

Jason blew out a breath. "I'm sorry you were hurt. That is something I never wanted to do to you." The both of them were quiet for a moment before he continued. "Being a part of my life is not all that it's cracked up to be is it?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "No." Elizabeth turned her body towards him. "In all fairness to you... when you told me about how things would be, I thought it was more physical. That there would be times I just wouldn't see you. I didn't realize that all those secrets would cause you to be emotionally unavailable. With no trust, there is no relationship."

"You are right." he nodded.

Elizabeth elbowed him and smirked. "You're not an easy guy to get over Morgan." She joked causing Jason to laugh. "I still don't like Courtney." She chuckled turning back towards the water.

"Jason!" Carly's voice could be heard and high heels clinkering from behind them. "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"And... there's the blonde I like even less." Liz muttered with a glance at the sky before eyeballing Carly.

Carly gaped back at the waitress. "Why are you with her? It's her fault you and Courtney aren't together anymore."

"Maybe he got tired of you constantly nagging him and needed an escape." Liz said crossing her arms and smiling at her.

"Listen up little girl..." Carly began with her hands on her hips. "You will never understand the relationship Jason and I have..." she started before Liz cut her off.

"Blah, blah, blah..." she looked towards Jason. "Is she really gonna to give this speech again?"

Jason just shrugged, he had tried to say something a few times but couldn't get a word in.

"I'm not going to stand here and take this." Carly yelped and looked to Jason. "We'll talk later." She pointed at Elizabeth. "I WILL be taken seriously."

As Carly turned to leave Jason covered his mouth and Liz cracked up laughing. The reason why... Carly's whole dress was tucked into the back of her underwear. "Carly!" Jason got out but she was already gone. He could hear the faint laughter of a certain ghost he had been hanging out with recently. "Johnny." Jason said through his teeth to low for Liz to hear.

As much as he didn't like seeing Carly humiliated, it was good to have Liz happy again. He smiled at her as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "My day is officially perfect." she beamed. She gazed up at Jason. "I should get back, this was only my lunch break."

Jason stood when she did. "Thanks for the chat." He picked up her cup and handed to her.

"Same to you." with a lingering glance she waved. "See ya later."

Jason stayed longer to look out over the serene water. Making his way back to his bike, he decided to take the direction past Kelly's. Stopping at the window, he looked in on Courtney and Elizabeth. Courtney smiled as she took an order from a couple at the corner table while Liz laughed at something Lucky said at the counter. He stared and just wondered.

...

...

Walking through the penthouse door, he threw his keys on the desk and stopped to once again see the blinking light of his machine. He pushed the button and waited.

Brenda's voice filled the room. "For someone who does not like leaving messages you sure don't mind getting them. How about you take your own advice and pick up the phone. I would call your mobile but as I recall someone said and I quote... 'you bug me enough as it is, why would I give you my number when I am probably out trying to get away from you in the first place.'"

Jason rubbed his chin. Shit... he forgot he said that to her.

"And another thing..." he heard her say before the message was cut off.

With a beep a new message started. "Damn machine. As I was saying, don't even try buying me a mobile, if I want one, I will buy it myself. Now... with that being said." He heard her voice soften. "I am sorry I jumped the gun last night and accused you of throwing money at me. It was nice of you to call. I love my new flat and the croissants are amazing." she giggled out and Jason smiled. "As far as everything else... I'm better."

Another beep cut her off and Jason looked down at the blinking light again, surprised to see one more message start. He heard her blow a breath into the phone. "Jason... Thanks for caring." It was all she said before hanging up.

Jason put his hands flat on the desk and bowed his head. He stared at the machine almost expecting her to keep talking. After a few minutes he picked up the phone and dialed Benny. He asked him to come over to the penthouse to discuss his accounts. Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper, grabbed his pen, and began to write.

...

...

March 17, 2003 - St. Patrick's Day

...

...

Jason walked up the stairwell and down the long hallway towards her place. With each stride he could feel his pulse racing more. Finally standing in front of her door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With two knocks he waited for her to answer. For someone who was known to be cool under pressure, Jason's nerves were getting the best of him.

She opened the door and a surprised look came over her face. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason took in the sight of her. She looked beautiful as always. Here she was, the woman that had his heart. With a few steps he took her hand in his and placed the other on her cheek. Without a word he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Stunned for only a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss escalated to a new height. Freeing one hand, Jason shut the door behind them.

...

...

Sonny knocked on the door to Jason's penthouse before walking in. "Jason, you here?" he yelled out while looking around. He noticed a black box with a letter in the middle of the coffee table. Upon closer inspection he could see it was addressed to him. He sat down on the couch and began to read.

'Dear Sonny,

I have come to the conclusion that I am in a life I no longer want. It's time for me to leave this business for good. You have been a great mentor, boss, best friend, and brother to me. I will forever be grateful that you gave me a place and a purpose when I had none.'

Sonny was interrupted from reading when Carly came in. "Did you find him, he's not answering his phone?"

He shook his head still shocked by what he started reading. "I came in and the only thing here was this letter from him and the box there." he said pointing to it on the table. "He's done Carly... he left the business."

"What?" a horrified look crossed her face. She walked over and sat down next to him. Carly grabbed for the box while Sonny continued to read.

'I won't be staying in Port Charles. All I want, is to start a new life with the woman I could never let go of. Sometimes, something is so powerful that it stays with you no matter how hard you try to fight it, it just doesn't go away. I hope you of all people can understand that. Give my love to Michael and Carly.

Jason'

He sat there speechless before Carly's voice invaded his thoughts. "What the hell is this?" she yelled going through the box. She spread the pictures all over the table. There were a few of Michael when he was a baby... the rest, the rest were all Brenda. "This one is dated back from 1997." She picked up a newspaper clipping. "He even has her obituary."

Sonny's mind went back to 1997 and memories flooded in on things he now realized he missed. The random looks his enforcer gave her, the laughs when she said something that wasn't very funny, helping her with her schemes even after he told him not to..." Sonny put the side of his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God... when she came back. I can't believe I didn't notice it."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked confused.

"The safe house. I watched him walk out of her room the night we found out she was alive." Sonny shook his head. "He closed the door and slid down to the floor. He put his face in his hands and kept them there, breathing heavily. I... I thought he was just taking a few moments because he just got done fighting with her. But it wasn't that, it was pure relief and he was overwhelmed with emotions that she was alive. He loved her."

Sonny continued to glance at everything on the table. "He always went above and beyond with making sure she was taken care of. Not many people could make Jason give in once he said no to something..." he let out a slight laugh. "But Brenda always managed to get her way with him. He just went on with his life but loved her from afar all these years."

"That's ridiculous, he hates her." Carly argued.

"Think about it Carly, how did I act towards you before we got together?"

"Mean. You were absolutely horrible to me." She growled out.

Sonny sighed. "You were in love with my best friend, it was the easier to be cruel. It was a way for me to keep my distance from you, even though I wanted to be with you. I hated that you loved him, it only fueled my feelings and actions towards you. Till this day, it kills me that you feel you need him even while you're with me." He rubbed his face and put the letter down.

Carly frowned. "I didn't know you felt this way."

"We are Jason's family, I would never ask him to leave to help my own ego and I don't know how much of a business I will have without him. He's not replaceable, no one can do the job like him."

"Well, when he comes back..."

"He's not coming back Carly." he said and put an arm around his wife as she started to cry.

...

...

It was almost midnight in Paris when Jason awoke to find Brenda draped around his side. He gazed down again at her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When the fogginess left his mind a large smile took over his face. He gripped her tighter and kissed the top of her head. A soft moan escaped her lips and he slowly moved to side of the bed to sit up. Making sure he didn't wake her, he softly stood and put on his jeans. Jason threw his shirt over his shoulder and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. After filling the glass and taking a few sips, he turned to see Johnny sitting on the counter.

"So, have a good night?" he asked with a wink.

"The best." Jason said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you want to see how this plays out?" Johnny questioned with a stern look.

Jason put the glass back down on the table. "No matter what, it was worth it." He pulled his shirt over his head and crossed his arms. "We started this journey, so let's finish it."

...

...

"Okay." Johnny hopped down off the counter. Before his feet landed on the floor, Jason saw that they were back again in future Montana. They continued to watch as Brenda held onto a chair and breathed through her contractions. He stood next to Justin knowing he was helpless to do anything for her.

Johnny inched his way over next to Jason. "Don't worry, her husband is coming in right now."

AJ walked into the kitchen and stopped with a sour look on his face. "That looks painful." he said eyeing Brenda before going over to give her a hug and rub her back.

"You think?" she gritted out.

Jason's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He put his hand to his chest and slowly sat down. This couldn't be. Panic and misery began to take over his senses.

Johnny patted him on the back and chuckled. "Relax, I'm just screwing with you."

Jason looked over to see a slightly older version of himself running into the room and over to Brenda with AJ. He narrowed his eyes at Johnny. "You're an asshole... that wasn't funny."

"It was from this end, the look on your face was priceless." Johnny managed to blurt out while still laughing.

The little boy at the table noticed the commotion and stood up. He walked over to men taking care of his mother. "Guess what uncle AJ, the baby is coming."

"Yes, she is." AJ agreed picking Justin up. "Let's get your mom's bag so your dad can help her out to the car."

Jason smiled as he watched himself put an arm around Brenda and with a tender kiss on the cheek he ushered her out of the house. AJ and Justin followed closely behind.

He turned his attention to his guide. "Do I even want to know why AJ is here and why he seems like he is part of the family?"

"He is and you will find out in your own time. Alright..." Johnny rubbed his hands together. "Let's go pickup where we left off with the other girls."

...

...

Johnny and Jason were transported back into Courtney's apartment. Sonny sat in a chair with an ice pack to his cheek. Courtney sat across from him and her attention shifted to the bathroom door opening. Nikolas walked out in a towel.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Nikolas belted out.

"Calm down Nik, he's just here to talk." Courtney went running to his side.

Sonny held up his hands. "As wrong as I think the two you are for what you did to Emily, I came to ask a favor from Courtney."

Jason looked to Johnny for clarification so the Irishman began to explain. "Em and Nik got hitched a few years back but your sister recently filed for divorced when she found out these two..." Johnny pointed between the couple. "were doing the hotel tango."

"She doesn't owe you anything. As I recall, you told her you no longer had a sister." Nikolas ranted.

Sonny jumped up and threw his hands in the air. "She caused a massacre. How many people died that day because of the information she gave out." He slowly sat back down and cradled his heads in his hands. "God... countless warehouse men, Alexis, Robin, and..." he paused. "Brenda..." He looked up at Courtney who was now trying to hold back tears. "she was pregnant."

Jason unconsciously balled his hands into fists. Before he could say anything Johnny filled him in. "Over a year ago, Robin brought Brenda back with her for a medical case. You and Courtney broke up because she blamed the stress of your life for the reason she had a miscarriage. Not long after, you and Brenda got together. In a drunk stupor, Courtney cried on some guy's shoulder at Jake's. After spilling her guts, she mentioned about how Sonny's family was planning a huge worker appreciation party on the docks. She didn't know that the guy worked for Manny Ruiz, the head of a rival mob family." Johnny sighed. "The Ruiz's opened fire into the crowd, It was a blood bath. You sat by Brenda's side night and day for week. She obviously had lost the baby, but she was suffering so you had her taken off life support."

Jason was stunned into silence.

Sonny composed himself and continued. "Look, I didn't come to talk about all this. I came to ask you to be supportive of Jason if you get called as a character witness."

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. You're in jail. On trial for killing Manny." Johnny confirmed. "Actually, we should go check up on you."

...

...

Jason and Johnny suddenly found themselves inside a prison visitation room. A scantily dressed brunette was sitting at the table waiting for a prisoner to be brought in.

"Who's that?" Jason asked nodding toward the girl. "She looks like your type." he smirked.

Johnny looked her up and down. "Yeah... if I didn't know any better. This here is Sam, or Angela... whatever the hell she is calling herself this week." Johnny walked around behind her to peek down her top.

"Knock it off." Jason shoved him.

"This chick is trouble with a capital T, my friend. She was the reason the Ruiz family was in Port Charles to begin with. Manny sent her ahead to do recon to see if it was worth it for them to go after Sonny's territory. She arrived under the guise of looking for a lame set of cards or some shit like that. Anyway, she faked amnesia and that's when Jax brought Robin home to try some treatment."

Jason arched his eyebrow. "Why is she here to see me then?"

Johnny let out a laugh. "She's your girlfriend."

"No way!" Jason said shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"I told you man, one path is heartache and pain. This is it. Look at yourself." Johnny nodded towards the door.

Jason's mouth dropped when he saw himself walk through the door in cuffs. There was no light in his eyes, his face held a vacant expression. He looked like the life was sucked out of him.

"Things were never the same after you lost Brenda and they only got worse. This business took so much away from you." His guide explained. "You end up having a kid only to have it taken away, some psycho thinks he's your brother and goes on a rampage in PC, you wind up in jail two more times after this and eventually die in there."

Johnny walked over to future Jason and looked him in the eyes. "In this life, I'm surprised you are not eating Zoloft like candy or sitting in the fetal position rocking yourself in the corner"

"What about her?" Jason asked pointing to Sam.

"Oh..." Johnny waved off. "You end up shooting her in the head. Now... let's go to the next life, Liz was having dinner and I'm starved." He said while Jason gaped at him.

...

...

Jason was suddenly seated and staring at a plate of pasta. He looked around the room and saw it was only lit by candles. Johnny and himself sat at an empty table next to a solo Elizabeth. It looked like whoever her date was, they bought out the place. Just like the time before, Jason looked at Johnny stuffing his face. He chuckled and twisted his own pasta on a fork.

While Jason was chewing, Johnny nodded forward. "Here he is."

Jason turned around. "Of course, it would be Lucky." The ex-enforcer rolled his eyes.

Lucky was carrying two plates, he placed one on the table and then keeled in front of her with the other. There was an engagement ring sticking out of a brownie.

"Elizabeth, I know we came together again at a difficult time. Since then, you have put me back on track to being the man you deserve me to be. I only want to be worthy of your love. I want to be a family with our son and I want the world to know he's mine. Please allow me to be a part of your life and be my wife."

Liz giggled and began to cry. "Yes! she stood up hugging him, yes I'll marry you."

The pair hugged and began to kiss.

Johnny eyed the table. "Ya think she's gonna eat that brownie?" he asked causing Jason to snort out a laugh.

When things calmed down, the couple sat to eat their dessert. Elizabeth picked at her brownie. "Do you really think it's a good idea to tell the Quartermaines about Elliot? I mean Jason's only been gone two years."

Jason looked to Johnny. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this one."

"Liz, he's my son..." Lucky spoke in a determined tone. "I want to claim him. I want him to know that I am his true father and not just by marriage."

Jason waited patiently for Johnny to finish chewing. He held up his finger asking for another minute.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "It's just that they love Elliot. They will be devastated, think of Emily. How do I explain this to her."

"We will tell her the truth together. She loves us... she'll understand that we have always loved each other." Lucky patted her hand to calm her.

"Damn, that was good." Johnny said wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, so... you and Liz. You left the business and got back together with her. But Sonny kept needing you for things." Johnny stood and did a Sonny impersonation. "Jason, there's been a threat against Micheal... Jason, Carly's been kidnapped for the 100th time... Jason, I'm out of glasses because I keep throwing them all."

Jason laughed as Johnny sat back down. "You were never truly out. One night you were doing a favor for him and were taken. It was months before you escaped. Liz thought you left her and started getting close to Lucky again." he explained with a shrug. "You told what happened and you both tried to make it work... but she was already pregnant. You, not knowing about Lucky, assumed it was yours, as did everyone else."

Lucky took out a guitar and starting singing to Elizabeth. Jason rubbed his head and groaned.

"Cool, dinner and a show." Johnny leaned back in his chair.

Jason rolled his eyes at how dreamy like Liz was looking at Lucky. "She said I died two years ago. How did I die?"

Johnny hitched his thumb towards Lucky. "Garth Brooks over there killed you."

Jason jerked backwards. "What?"

The Irishman shrugged his shoulders once again. "Why are you so surprised? He tried stabbing you before over Liz."

"But, he actually killed me?" Jason questioned trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was dead in this life. "How... why?"

Johnny took a sip of wine before answering. "Lucky was pissed when you came back. He wanted to be together with Liz so he fell into a bad pill habit. One night he was high as a kite and ran into you on the docks. You both got in a fight and when you turned to leave he whacked you upside the head with a brick. In a panic, he rolled you into the harbor and threw the brick in behind you. The cops thought it was mob related."

Jason began to stare daggers at Lucky.

"I'm sure he feels guilty." Johnny said as he watched Lucky placed kisses up Elizabeth's arm. "Okay... maybe not that guilty." He tilted his head.

"I think I am ready to go home. I'm happy with the choice I made." Jason smiled and stood from his chair.

"I agree."

...

...

Jason blinked and he was back in Brenda's kitchen. He put out his hand to Johnny. "Thanks for everything, you changed my life."

"Ah, come here." Johnny pulled him into a hug and caused Jason to grunt out a laugh. "Now take my advice... Don't go back to the business and get rid of that mobile number. Anything they have to deal with there will work itself out... without your help." Jason nodded and Johnny gave him a firm slap on the back. "Happy St. Patricks Day." he said with a smile before he disappeared.

Jason went back into the bedroom and stripped down. He climbed quietly back into bed and wrapped his arm around Brenda.

She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled. "Hey... where did you go?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Shh." he whispered with a kiss. "I just went to get a glass of water, go back to sleep."

She nodded and curled into him. Jason closed his eyes and felt peace for the first time in a long time.

...

...

6 years later.

...

...

"Jase, are you sure about the name?" Brenda asked as she stared lovingly at her newborn baby daughter in her arms.

"Mm hmm..." he hummed out while his head laid on his wife's shoulder. "I told you I have had it picked out for a long time."

Brenda took her finger and let the baby wrap her little hand around it. "She's so perfect, just like Justin when he was born. Same eye color, same hair color."

"She is." Jason agreed. "Just like her mother." he said gaining a grin and a kiss from Brenda.

A knock at the door interrupted their private moment.

AJ peaked his head in. "Someone wanted to meet their new sister and the rest of us wanted to welcome the newest Morgan." he stated while walking in with Justin, Emily, Nikolas, Spencer, and Monica.

Jason beamed and took the baby from Brenda's arms like a proud father. "Everyone, I would like you to meet. Jonay Brianna Morgan.

The End.

* * *

So Brazen won out. Thank you all so much for the reviews and guesses. Rereading I will probably come back to this in the future and clean it up a bit. I came up with this the night before St. Patricks day and rushed the writing to get it published in time. I hope you all enjoyed it. For anyone who checks out the playlist the last song was added.

...

...

Also for anyone who is interested in BRAZEN I have a story I have been working on, I am about 75k in words right now. I plan to edit it and split it in to chapters to post this weekend. It is called Time To Say Goodbye. Brenda comes back during Jason's Alcazar murder trial.


End file.
